


Ripped Away

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought he was cute. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Away

Despite everything she said about him, Juvia really cared about Gray. She found the way he would follow her around, hanging off her every word, cute. 

She never voiced this. If she had she wouldn't hear the end of it from Lucy and Levy. That didn't stop her from thinking about the raven haired male and what their relationship would be like if she let it progress to something more than just friends. 

Meeting Gray’s Earthland counterpart hadn’t helped her feelings. 

Gray Fullbuster was so different than her Gray Surge. 

He wasn’t hanging on her every word. He didn’t care about her, not like Surge did. 

The way he treated her was so different than how her Gray did. It was almost like their personalities were switched. 

Seeing the two Natsu’s, it made sense. 

But how could there be a world where Gray wasn’t obsessed with her? Was she not good enough in that world? 

Juvia didn’t like to think of it. 

She didn’t like to think of a world where Gray didn’t love her. 

In Edolas, Gray Surge was in love with Juvia. That’s how it always was and always would be. 

Who cares about Earthland? She certainly did it. Not while she had her Gray trailing along behind her. 

Until she didn’t. 

It was so sudden. 

Even Levy didn’t know what had happened. 

Gray just walked into the guild, completely silent one day. He made no comments about Juvia or even bothered saying hello to Natsu. 

He sat at a table by himself, away from the rest of them. 

That alone should have worried them, but they didn’t say anything. They just let him. 

Juvia could remember it in vivid detail. 

\---

Gray was weird. 

That was the one thing Juvia knew for certain about him. 

He had some sort of unhealthy obsession with her that she didn’t exactly mind.

Not that she’d admit that out loud. 

When Gray walked into the guild without saying a single thing to anyone, she was a bit concerned. It wasn’t like him. 

But she didn’t want to seem like she cared, so she didn’t mention it. 

Gray was weird so doing something like this wasn’t completely out of character for him. 

Brushing Natsu off after the timid boy tried to talk to him was. 

Natsu seemed hurt that his best friend didn’t want to see him, but he didn’t push it. It wasn’t in his nature. 

Seeing Gray sitting there alone, staring down at a water Mirajane had brought over, was foreign. 

Juvia didn’t like it. 

She was going to send Droy to see what was wrong when it happened. 

Gray pushed himself up from the table and staggered back. 

Almost immediately she was rushing over to him, but wasn’t fast enough. 

Gray collapsed on the ground. 

His head made contact with the ground and Juvia saw red. 

She froze. 

Gray was lying on the ground, bleeding from a head wound, and she stood there frozen. 

There was screaming. Someone was hysterically calling out Gray’s names. 

Lucy pushed past her and ran forward, pulling Gray’s head into her lap.

She watched as Lucy called out orders to the others. 

Jet and Droy lifted him while Cana prepared a room in the infirmary. 

She just kept staring. 

A hand came on her arm, pulling her away from the scene.

She wanted to snap at them,but her voice wouldn’t work. 

It was then she realized she had been the one screaming.

She hadn’t been frozen at all. Her hands were coated in a red substance. 

Gray’s blood. 

Natsu was leading her towards the bathroom. She didn’t say anything when he came in with her, nor when he washed her hands. 

She only stared at the red as it swirled away, down the drain.

Eventually Natsu was leading her back into the main hall where everyone was silent. A few people stared at her, but not for long.

They didn’t want to get on her bad side.

Juvia sat down at the table furthest from the one Gray had been sitting at. Her eyes kept shifting to it, staring at where he once sat. 

Mirajane set a drink down in front of her. She didn’t question what it was. 

There was only one thing they could serve her that would help.

She ignored the burning in her throat and downed the whole thing in less than a minute.

It helped calm her nerves but it wasn’t enough. 

Because Gray was still hurt. 

She knew something was off about him and yet she didn’t say anything.

There was a voice in her head screaming at her. Yelling that it was her fault.

 

All because she didn’t say anything. 

\---

Levy was what they liked to refer to as their in house doctor.

She of course wasn’t, but she knew enough about medicine that she was able to take care of the majority of things they came back with.

What she couldn’t take care of was a guild member passing out in the middle of the hall. 

Levy didn’t know what was wrong.

Gray hadn’t woken up and Levy didn’t think he would. 

Juvia found herself by his bedside. 

He wasn’t wearing his usual clothes. They had left him in just his jeans. 

He looked so much like Earthland’s Gray, but so different. Her Gray was weak, he wasn’t a fighter. 

He was hers and she might be losing him. 

She found herself clinging to his hand. 

He always complained about being cold, but the few times they did touch Juvia always found him to be warm. 

Just like now, he was warm. 

Warm and alive, but not awake. 

“You’re an idiot, I hope you know that. Now you just need to wake up. Wake up and we’ll go on missions together, just like you’re always bugging me about.  
Please wake up…” 

If anyone saw her whispering to Gray about how he needed to live while clutching onto him for dear life, well they never said anything.

\---

Juvia never knew how much she needed Gray. She never knew how much she cared about him. 

She had thought about what a relationship with him would be like before, but she had never actually considered it. After all, he was just the man who was in love with her.

Not until he was being ripped away from her did she realize that he was much more than that. 

 

Not until he was being ripped away did Juvia realize that she just might love him.


End file.
